Sticks and Stones: Skulls and Bones
by phisiggirl
Summary: Chuck Bass discovers that he is an heir to membership in a secret society. Chuck learns that things are not all they seem within the group. With Blair helping him, will Chuck emerge with his heart intact? Chuck/Blair, Serena/Nate
1. Chapter 1

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Summary: Chuck Bass discovers that he is an heir to membership in a secret society. Chuck learns that things are not all they seem within the group. As he becomes more involved, he realizes that he needs the help of his friends or he will not be able to fulfill his legacy. With Blair helping him, will Chuck emerge with his heart intact? (Chuck/Blair, Serena/Nate)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair would happily get together.

If you like this storyline or even if you don't, send me a review.

At an early age, Charles Bass knew he was going to grow up to become a powerful man. All he usually needed was to invoke his name and people would immediately do what he requested. He allowed friends to call him by the nickname, "Chuck", because it lessened the weight of responsibility his name carried. Even though he would never admit it aloud, Chuck thought the world revolved around him. The concepts of hard work and academic diligence were not ideas he was well acquainted with.

The past few months had been difficult for Chuck. His father died in an automobile accident, which was still under investigation. To say that Chuck did not handle the news well as an understatement. He retreated to Thailand, seeking out the comfort of call girls, drugs, and alcohol. Living in a state of oblivion was much less difficult than facing the cold hard realities of his life.

After losing his father, he could not grasp what his purpose in life was going to be. His father had been extremely influential in shaping the kind of life Chuck lived, even if he seemed to be emotionally detached from him. His father left him alone in the world with his uncle, the black sheep of the family, and his stepmother. After a few negative events, Chuck determined that he would be better off if he allowed stepmother to have custodial guardianship.

His stepmother, Lily, had been an amazing addition to his life. Once the will was settled, he was entrusted with an incredible amount of money. Most people would be satisfied, but Chuck remained restless. He had lots of material possessions, but he had alienated one of the few people who truly cared about him. Blair Waldorf, the one true love of his life, had finally removed herself him.

Blair realized that her dreams of attending Yale were becoming less tangible, since she was not focusing on her academics. She had started to invest all of her time and energy on her favorite charity, helping him. With the addition of a new teacher, one who was not Blair Waldorf's biggest fan, she needed to dedicate more time on impressing Yale's Dean of Admissions. Publicly, Chuck seemed like the was happy that she had moved on. Privately, he was nursing a broken heart.

Even though he loved Blair, he could not relate to her dilemma. When Chuck visited Yale with his friend, Nate, he was more focused on their secret societies than the academic programs. With his wealth and prowess, he did not have to worry about getting wait listed by the admissions committee. Prior to his death, his father had already secured Chuck early admission acceptance to Yale, Harvard, Princeton, and Columbia. For him, college decisions meant how much money he was going to donate and what the trustees were going to do with the additional funding.

The more he thought about the contrasts in their situation, the more he realized he should offer his help to her. She had aided him during his darkest hours; the least he could do was make a few phone calls to stop the Blair witch hunt that seemed to be reoccurring at Constance. With some crafty maneuvers, he may be able to have the Dean call Blair with a final decision regarding Yale. The anticipation of admission was making her behave desperate, which was the last word one would ever use to describe her.

In her suite, Blair wondered how Chuck was doing. She had made no attempts to get in touch with him. Recently, his attendance in school was sporadic. Dean Queller was reluctant to take any actions against him. She knew that most of this newfound restraint came from the fact that Queller was expecting him to donate a huge endowment to the academy, upon graduation.

With time, she hoped that things would be different between the two of them. He had been her friend and co-conspirator for so long. It was until recently, that she realized that she often relied upon him to devise successful plots. Chuck was Blair's military strategist in the ongoing war that was Constance Billard. If he had been at school, she never would have been expelled or received community service at the hands of Miss Carr.

Chuck was at Bass Industries, searching through his email contacts, when he noticed an alert from Gossip Girl. It had been weeks since he had attended classes; Nate and Vanessa had developed a daily routine of dropping off his coursework. If Chuck needed assistance, he would contact his instructor, who would visit the Palace. Due to this process, he was relatively out of touch with what was happening in the realm of Gossip Girl.

During his time at home, he would check the Gossip Girl blog, only reading about events that involved his friends. In this instance, she wrote about Blair's most recent run in with Dean Queller and how it seemed to have concluded. Chuck knew that Blair was probably very hurt from this scandal. This couldn't continue for the rest of senior year. Chuck knew was going to have to intervene.

Chuck began to compose an email to Dean Queller. As he started to write, he remembered the famous quote from the play _Richelieu, "The pen is mightier than the sword"._

_Dear Dean Queller:_

_I am writing this correspondence to request that you and the board, desist in your attacks upon Blair Waldorf. As per our prior conversation, I am eagerly awaiting the opportunity to endow funds to both St. Judes and Constance Billard. Both the amount and type of funding, will depend on how satisfied I am with the terms of our prior agreement. If there are any additional questions regarding this letter they can be fielded through myself, as well as my guardian, Lily van der Woodsen-Bass. _

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Bass_

He forwarded a copy of the email to Lily, then composed a similar email to the Dean of Admissions at Yale. Although, he wasn't initially thrilled to be attending college there, he knew his attendance would solidify the ability for Blair to attend. If they wanted him, they would have to take her. Lately, he felt like all he did was issue ultimatums.

Shortly after sending his email to the Yale Dean of Admissions, Chuck received a text message on his cell phone. It read, "Mr. Charles Bass, you have been accepted to the 2013 Class of Yale. Please expect to receive additional correspondence, shortly". Chuck hoped that anything else he received would state, in writing, that Blair was accepted. She had worked to hard to maintain an excellent transcript, while he and Serena partied. Obviously, the Dean at Yale valued notoriety over academic accomplishment. Constance often worked the same way; if a student was name dropped on Page Six, it added up to free advertising for the school.

Chuck was contemplating the implications of that thought, when there was a knock on his office door. A man, bespectacled in black hipster glasses and a William Rast suit, stepped into the room He held a black leather box. Before Chuck could question what it was, the man swiftly handed it to and departed without a word. Cautiously, Chuck opened the box. The box appeared to contain three items: a key, what appeared to be an invitation, and a black leather blindfold.

Chuck wondered, sarcastically, if he had been invited to an exclusive swingers party. After all, that would explain the blindfold. He removed the envelope, leaving the key in the box. The envelope contained an ornate invitation. The invitation read, "_omnes hones et gloriae est_", along an address in New Haven, and the time seven o'clock. At the top of the invitation there was a symbol, that looked like a crest or insignia.

Since it was already five o'clock, Chuck knew there would be little time to research who sent the invitation or what they could have wanted. He suspected, the senders could have been one of Yale's many secret organizations. Out of all of them, however, there was one who members reigned supreme. Before accepting the invitation, he needed to know what the phrase "_omnes hones et gloriae est_" meant. Knowing that he was never adept at foreign languages, he decided to enlist the help of someone who was, Blair Waldorf.


	2. Chapter 2

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Summary: Chuck Bass discovers that he is an heir to membership in a secret society. Chuck learns that things are not all they seem within the group. As he becomes more involved, he realizes that he needs the help of his friends or he will not be able to fulfill his legacy. With Blair helping him, will Chuck emerge with his heart intact? (Chuck/Blair, Serena/Nate)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair would happily get together. Since we don't get a Gossip Girl Valentine's Day special from the CW, we can create our own.

If you like this storyline or even if you don't, send me a review.

Blair arrived from Constance, feeling two emotions she rarely ever felt, humiliation and fear. Today, had been the third worse day she had experienced in her teenage life. The first instance had been the day that Chuck had compared her to one of his father's Arabian horses. She didn't know what was more insulting about that statement, the fact euphemism or the fact that the particular animal in question was a horse. The second time was when she thought Chuck was going to fall from the Victrola's rooftop.

Blair was completely aware of the fact that Chuck Bass was responsible for two of the most horrifying events in her short life. However, today's events were entirely of her own creation. One woman, a schoolteacher from the Midwest, had been responsible for Blair's detention, suspension, and had almost ruined her chances to getting into Yale. Since she felt threatened, her natural reaction, was to retaliate.

Honestly, Blair was not surprised when Miss Carr continued to fight back against her. What was astounding to Blair, was the fact that Miss Rachel Carr had interloped her way into the hearts of some of the most powerful people in Manhattan. After being accused of having an affair with a student, Miss Rachel Carr was back in the classroom. That fact, alone, spoke of the fact that Blair and her family were not nearly as powerful as she wished. "This never would have happened to Chuck Bass", she thought to herself.

Just then, her cell phone began to ring. Without looking at her caller identification, she picked up the call. Blair and Serena were supposed to be attending the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Costume Institute Gala. This season, the Met was featuring an exhibit dedicated to Audrey Hepburn, style icon. Her sheer enthusiasm for all things Audrey, is what led her to take a call she otherwise have sent to voice mail.

She answered, "Hey, S! What are you wearing to the Gala, tonight? I was thinking of wearing the frock...".

Before she could finish her sentence, Blair was interrupted by the unmistakably smug voice of Chuck Bass. "Ah, Blair...I haven't heard you speak to me in such an enthusiastic manner in so very long. Before you hang up on me, I have a favor to ask. I really only involves translating a note for me", Chuck said.

"Why would I want to translate or do anything for you, Chuck Bass? I haven't seen you in weeks. I could have used your help against that bitch, Rachel Carr", she said angrily.

"I know that I have been absent for some time, but doesn't absence make the heart grow fonder? Translate this message for me and I will tell you what I did for you, today", he said humbly.

"What did you do for me, today? Invite Rachel back to her teaching position. From my perspective, today sucked. So unless, you are living in an alternate universe, you have done nothing for me", she stated.

"My car is downstairs, waiting. I don't have long before I need to arrive at this event. Come over to the Palace and I will tell you, everything", Chuck said.

Blair was curious as to what Chuck may have done to help her. He probably had something to do with the fact that she was no longer expelled. If that was the case, she owed it to him to do this one favor. Besides, she would be able to check up on him, without seeming like an "overly concerned wife". Blair grabbed her coat and headed out towards the elevator, to discover the truth behind Chuck's statements.

Due to Rodolpho's crafty driving, Blair arrived at the Palace within ten minutes. During her ride in the limo, she was nervously fidgeting in anticipation of seeing Chuck. The last times she had seen him he had looked like hell. Serena said he was at the last opera performance, but she had been preoccupied. If he looked like the newest member of _Celebrity Rehab_, she was going to leave. She could never be the Michelle Williams to his Heath Ledger.

While he was waiting for Blair, he dressed in his newest suit from the Alexander McQueen menswear line. If the presentation of the invitation were any indication, his hosts appreciated both style and quality. His interest was definitely piqued. The society he had met in the fall had been full of pretenders. They wanted to be members of the Skull and Bones, but instead settled for membership in the Kappa Alpha Society. Chuck was hopeful that this invitation was for the most prestigious of the two organizations.

Blair arrived at Chuck's suite looking splendid, in a ruffled red Zac Posen dress. She had on a red diamond studded headband, as was her signature, and gorgeous black stilettos. Chuck mentally reminded himself that he did not call her over to ravish her. he requested that she come over so that she could translate his invitation and he was going to attempt to keep his seduction to a minimum.

There was something frighteningly normal about his situation. In most cases, it would play out with the overly intellectual girl tutoring the popular, athletic guy. However, they were not normal teenagers. She was Blair Waldorf, heir to an design house, and he was Chuck Bass. This was certainly not the scene in the movie where the two overcome their differences, so that they could attend their senior prom. She was going to the Metropolitan Museum's Gala and he was about to go to the meeting for a secret society.

Blair appeared to be as much in awe of the irony of the situation, as he was. Looking in his living room mirror, they looked like the picturesque society couple. Individually, they were both attractive people; together, they were stunning. She remembered that she was not here because he was he date to tonight's exhibit opening. Instead, she was there to offer him assistance in translating what was probably some cryptic message left by a highly literate woman he had scorned.

She broke the silence by stating, "Chuck, you look very clean. I never thought I would be able to say this, but prolonged sobriety becomes you" .

"Thanks, Blair. I can always rely on you for the perfect backhanded compliment. Here is the invitation; once you translate it, I will tell you about today's events", Chuck said, while handing his invitation over to Blair.

Blair took a minute to read the invitation over, then asked, "Chuck, where did this come from? Did you find this in your father's safe?"

"I will tell you where it came from, after you tell me what it means", he said.

"The phrase is Latin, it means 'all glory and honor is his'. Traditionally, a phrase like this would probably come from Catholic mass, but being a Protestant, I wouldn't know for sure. In your case, I am sure this invitation did not come from a priesthood.", she stated.

Chuck told her, "No, it did not. I believe this invitation is from a different type of organization than the Catholic church. I think this may have come from the fabled Skull and Bones society".

Blair stared at Chuck incredulously, "Chuck Bass! Have you been holding out on me? Did you apply to Yale, when everyone thought you were having a breakdown?"

"Not exactly. I have hesitated in telling you, because I knew that you would probably be annoyed when you heard the truth. My father secured my acceptance into the major colleges of the Ivies prior to dying. Despite all of my screwing up, he wanted to ensure that I would be equipped with the knowledge he needed in order to lead Bass Industries", Chuck told her, somberly.

"You mean that you have been accepted to Yale, this entire time? I don't know whether to hug you out of happiness or yell at you in anger", she said.

Chuck told her, "I figured you might feel that way, so I decided to keep it to myself. If you were accepted, then we would have the opportunity to pal around in New Haven. If not, then I would resort to my back up schools, as well".

Blair was astounded. She asked him,"What does this all mean? We can't go back to being how we once were. Pardon the phrasing, but I will not be your booty call. You and I are both better than that".

"I agree with you. We cannot go back to where we once were. I was foolish, when I thought that other women could make me as happy as you. When I was Thailand, I filled my nights that girls who could not even hold a candle to you. I am tired of call girls and their pedestrian ways. It is time that I become the type of guy that Yale wants, the type of guy I am sure that you want", he said.

Blair couldn't believe her ears; she was probably dreaming. Dorota would be coming to wake her up, soon. However, Chuck Bass was standing across from her, with the most sincere look on his face she had ever seen. "Where do we go, from here? Do we go back to being friends or something more?", she asked, hopefully.

"Blair, there is nothing I would like to do more than tell you that we will be together from now until the end of eternity. However, I still have some more growing up to do. Let's take it slow and see where being friends can lead", Chuck said.

Blair contemplated his statement, before replying, "Okay, that is not exactly the answer I was expecting, but I will accept it. Listen, I have to go. Serena is waiting for me, over at the Met. Do you think you and your limo would be able to drop me off?"

"That would not be a problem. Let me grab my coat and the invitation. Then, we will be on our way", Chuck said.

As they were leaving the Palace, Chuck realized that he hadn't told Blair about her Yale acceptance. Their conversation had went so well, he did not want to rock the boat. Perhaps, if he allowed their relationship to grow, the right time would present itself. Now, was not that time. Not, when Blair Waldorf was sitting next to him in his limo.

She always looked beautiful in red and tonight was not an exception. The scene caused him to conjure images of the two of them, entwined on the leather seats, after that fateful night at Victrola. It would take all of his will power to remain in the car and watch her enter the museum with Serena. If he didn't know the magnitude of his invitation, he would chased after her like a child after the dessert cart at the Rainbow Room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Summary: In the wake of his father's death, Chuck Bass discovers that he is an heir to membership in a secret society. The society provides him with a mentor, to help him rebuild his life. Chuck also enlists the help of Blair, as his membership process becomes more difficult. With Blair helping him, will Chuck emerge with his heart intact? (Chuck/Blair, Serena/Nate)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair would happily get together. Since we don't get a Gossip Girl Valentine's Day special from the CW, we can create our own. I must confess that I have a great fondness for Brooklyn; some of my happiest memories have been made there.

If you like this storyline or even if you don't, send me a review.

Blair left the limo with a longing glance towards Chuck. What had started as a tense encounter, had evolved into a tender moment. She was still reeling from the news that Chuck would be attending Yale, in the fall. She had started to distance herself from him, because she wasn't sure that either one of them could handle what would happen when they were accepted to different colleges. After all, she had been able to predict that turmoil that destroyed Dan and Serena She and Chuck were not resilient enough to survive the drama caused by long distance relationships.

However, attending Yale together, was an entirely different scenario. It seemed as though Chuck were changing, for the better. If he were at Yale, he would have to accept responsibility for his academic performance. He would be surrounded by people who were destined to become America's future leaders. Even joining a secret society at Yale would be much more work than he was ever accustomed to. Blair gave a small smile, then signaled to Serena that she had arrived.

The drive to the address listed on his invitation was a bit of a lengthy one. He had given the invitation to Rodolpho, who started driving towards the Park Slope neighborhood of Brooklyn. The building listed on the invitation appeared to be a church, but had a sign for the real estate agency, Corcoran_. _ The company specialized in the sale of converted warehouses and churches, which were popular with some of Brooklyn's wealthiest artists.

Chuck emerged from the limo, but did not see anyone posted at the door. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. His only option left was to use one of the large brass door knockers to bang on the door. After three knocks, a small wooden side panel opened, allowing one of the men inside to peer outside.

"State the translation", this man said brusquely.

"All glory and honor is his", Chuck said. With his statement, large doors opened, allowing him into what once was the outer sanctuary of the church. As he patiently waited, he continued to study the architecture that surrounded him. The building was beautiful; Corcoran always did a wonderful job with preserving the character of such structures. The irony of the situation was that he was always opposed to the concept of converting a former church into private residences or concert halls.

After a few minutes, the same guy who delivered the invitation, came out to greet him.

"Do you have your blindfold? If so, you have to put it on, now", he instructed.

Chuck tied the leather blindfold around his head and allowed the guy to lead him down what seemed to be a long hallway. The guy preceded to knock on the door of the room three times, then repeated the phrase that was asked of him. Next, he was led inside the room and asked to sit in a modest wooden chair.

"Charles, I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you here", said an extremely familiar male voice.

Chuck wondered who the source of the voice was, then asked, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

The man responded with, "Ah, Chuck, I guess I should stop having fun with you. You may take off your blindfold".

Chuck was amazed to discover that the man in front of him, was none other than Harold Waldorf. He had been invited to join this society, by Blair's father?

"I am sure you were expecting a different kind of party, weren't you? In the future, there will be grand soirées and lavish events. This organization can provide you with everything you have ever dreamed of. In return, we ask that you prove your loyalty to the society", Harold said.

A million questions swirled in Chuck's head. The first that he could articulate was, "Why are you the member interviewing me?"

Harold paused, then stated, "I am one of the few people in this society with a vested interest in your future. Besides, I was friends with your father; he would have wanted it to be this way".

"What kind of personal interests do you have regarding me, Harold?", Chuck asked.

Harold stiffened, then said sarcastically, "I am the interviewer, you are the interviewee. With that, I will start with the questions. What are your intentions regarding my daughter? From what I understand, you once described her as being similar to one of your father's horses. She was ridden hard and put away wet?"

Chuck began to shift nervously and felt very uneasy. "How could you know about that?", he questioned.

"Once again, I am the one asking the questions. What are your intentions towards my daughter?", Harold asked in a somewhat harsh tone.

Hesitantly, Chuck said, "I am not sure, sir. Don't get me wrong, I care about your daughter. We just never seem to see eye to eye. Then, we start to say or do hurtful things towards another. After that, we make up and everything seems wonderful. This cycle has been repeated more times than I care to admit".

"If you care about Blair, why are you here, right now? From what I understand, she is attending an exhibition at the Metropolitan Museum, tonight. Why didn't you just join her?", Harold asked.

Chuck contemplated the question, then answered, "I knew that I wanted to join the society. Not coming to this meeting, may have jeopardized my membership. I can always try to catch up with Blair, later".

In that moment, Chuck realized that he and Harold were not the only people in the room. In the shadows, there twelve cloaked men emerged It seemed as though they had been waiting for him to confess something.

Harold said, "That is why we brought you here, tonight, Charles Bass. To test your loyalty. Today, you proved that you can be loyal to both my daughter and the society".

Chuck realized that Harold knew what he had done for Blair. Chuck nervously wondered how Harold, who was seemingly innocent in most ways, could have found out so much personal information about him. On one hand, he was fascinated; on the other hand, he was freaking out. For once, the tactic he often used with others was being utilized against him.

Harold continued, "By contacting the Dean of Admissions for Blair, you have proven that you can use your influence to help others. All of the men in this room have taken an oath, that they will use their power and wealth for the greater good of mankind. Congratulations, Charles. You have passed the first trial. You may now leave, but you cannot tell Blair that I was here". With no further words, Harold handed Chuck a file folder and left the room.

"Wait, Harold, where are you going? What am I supposed to do with this folder?", Chuck asked.

The guy who originally led him into the room stepped forward. "Mr. Bass, please put your blindfold back on. Any information you need, at this time, will be found in the folder", he said.

Chuck replaced his blindfold and followed the unnamed guy out of the building. Once outside, he removed it and turned around. The mystery guy had left, locking the doors to the building behind him. "That had been an interesting encounter", he thought. Honestly, he had expected the night to be a bit more exciting. At least, it was relatively early.

After waiting outside for a few minutes, Chuck realized that his driver was not nearby. As he was about to call Rodolpho, a phone call came in. The call was from Blair.

"Chuck, where are you? Some guy called me and told me that I needed to leave the gala, to meet you. When I went outside, your driver and limo were waiting for me. Do you know where we are headed?", she asked.

"No, but I think I may have been given a clue", he said. Chuck opened the folder, to find a city map, with a location circled. It appeared to be in Williamsburg; if his driver did not return, he would have to take a taxi. Chuck Bass would never take the subway, even if the "L" line was one of the cleanest. He told Blair, "I have a map; we are going to meet somewhere in Williamsburg. Stay in the limo until I arrive".

After further investigation, Chuck found an address on the back of the map, along with what appeared to be a riddle. It said, "_58 N. 3__rd__ St.: worshiped in Thailand, here it is a town_".

Even though he usually spent most of his time in Thailand, intoxicated, he knew that many Thai people thought moneys were a sacred animal. He looked up the address on his cell phone; he and Blair were going to an establishment called Monkeytown. With this knowledge, he hailed a taxi and headed towards Williamsburg.

While he was riding in the taxi, he continued to investigate the contents of folder. In addition to the map, there was a small envelope and a slightly larger photo envelope .

Chuck opened the photo envelope, first. Inside, he found a photo that had to have been taken a year ago. He and Blair were together, holding hands, at a bar. Out of curiosity, he opened the smaller envelope. The smaller envelope contained a handwritten note, from his father.

The note read:

_Dear Charles,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am probably not longer with you. Although, we had our differences, I want you to know that you are everything I have wanted in a son. My only concern with you, lies in your inability to maintain healthy relationships. As you may be starting to realize, drinking and womanizing leads to loneliness and heartbreak. _

_With hopes that you would attend Yale, I enlisted the help of Harold Waldorf. He is a stalwart Yale man and has only your best interests in mind. However, his only request is that you treat his daughter as respectfully as possible. Blair seems like an intelligent girl; she could prove to be a great asset. With Harold's help, I hope that you will find your purpose in life. _

_I have always loved you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_


	4. Chapter 4

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Summary: Chuck Bass discovers that he is an heir to membership in a secret society. Chuck learns that things are not all they seem within the group. As he becomes more involved, he realizes that he needs the help of his friends or he will not be able to fulfill his legacy. With Blair helping him, will Chuck emerge with his heart intact? (Chuck/Blair, Serena/Nate)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair would happily get together.

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! I have changed the Latin phrasing, in the prior chapter, thanks to Charity89. Also, for the sake of the story, Uncle Jack never made an appearance. Instead, Lily accepted guardianship of his, following the funeral.

I must confess that I have a great fondness for Brooklyn; some of my happiest memories have been made there. In answer to your questions, there really is an establishment in Brooklyn called Monkeytown.

If you like this storyline or even if you don't, send me a review.

It seemed like it took the taxi an eternity to arrive at Chuck's destination, Monkeytown. Chuck rarely took taxis, let alone mass transit. However, there was something to be said for the anonymity that one found when traveling in Brooklyn. Generally, "gossip girl" and her minions did not travel over the bridge. Anyone here with a camera was either a fashion insider shooting what they considered to be the next big thing or a tourist who wanted to preserve their memories of local hipsters.

Monkeytown was located in what used to be a crumbling warehouse district. Across the street, there was an ironically placed motorcycle biker bar. Monkeytown was fairly nondescript; passersby could probably not determine whether it was a storefront, gallery, or bar. However, it appeared to be a restaurant with somewhat posh seating and futuristic décor. Once inside, Chuck spotted Blair, sitting at the bar. Although, she was overdressed for this particular establishment, no one seemed to be staring. Since the area was gentrified, locals had become accustomed to seeing the occasional slumming celebrity or socialite.

Blair was sipping the bar's signature martini, "the dirty banana". She was curious to find out how Chuck's night had played out and relieved that he wasn't spending the rest of it with some harlot. Even though neither one of them would be described as nice people, most of their friends and families wished to see them work out their relationship. When she had last talked to her father about Chuck, he seemed disappointed that the two of them were no longer an item. This was a unique contrast to the undisguised disgust her mother normally expressed whenever they would talk about him.

Blair felt someone staring at her. She turned around to find the aforementioned Chuck Bass in the doorway of the restaurant. She gave a little wave and turned her attention back to her drink.

"What brings a girl like you to these parts of New York?", Chuck asked, jokingly.

Blair smiled and said, "The same thing that brings you here. The fact that neither one of us has to worry about gossip girl. I do believe that is why we were sent here".

Chuck nodded in agreement. "There is something blissfully calming about being able to walk on empty streets without being followed by some camera phone wielding brat", he said.

"Besides, we wouldn't have the same experience that you can get here. This place seems straight out of _The Clockwork Orange", _she commented_._

Chuck was puzzled by her comment, so he asked, "What do you mean by that? This looks like any bar we could find in the Lower East Side."

"Have you seen the hallway, here? Or the film screening room, in the back?", Blair asked.

His interest piqued, Chuck decided that they should check out the screening room. He grabbed Blair's hand and led her down a strangely lit corridor. At the door of the room, there was a man with a clipboard posted. On the clipboard, there appeared to be a list of instructions.

"May I have your names?", he asked.

Chuck looked at Blair, then stated, "I am Mr. Charles Bass and this is my friend, Ms. Blair Waldorf".

Apparently, their names were on the list, because the man checked them off and stepped aside. Once they were inside the room, they found four ceiling to floor movie screens. There was ample seating on white leather couches with small white end tables, that were strategically positioned throughout the space. In the back corner, wearing a fetishistic serving costume, was a blond girl who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She had on five inch patent leather stilettos, patterned tights, and a short French maid uniform.

"If only she was a brunette", Chuck thought, to himself. Lately, he seemed to have a thing for brunettes.

The girl stepped forward, carrying a silver serving tray that appeared to have a note on it.

She said, "Hi, my name is Una. I am here to serve you, tonight. I was told to give you this note, prior to showing the movie. Tonight, we will be screening the movie, _My Fair Lady_. Here is a menu; if there is nothing there to your liking, I will attempt to find an alternative". After handing the note to Chuck, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I love_ My Fair Lady_! Sometimes feel like I am Eliza Doolittle trapped in a world of people much more refined", Blair said, enthusiastically.

While Blair sat, anxiously waiting for the movie to begin, Chuck read the note Una gave to him. The note said:

_Dear Charles,_

_This is a chance to redeem yourself. Show her that you care, like you never have before. In this movie, there are lessons to be learned. _

_Yours, _

_Harold_

After reading the note, Chuck placed it into his jacket pocket. He had seen _My Fair Lady_, before, on one of the numerous occasions that Blair had turned to him for comfort, after Nate did something to upset her. In the past, he had thought she liked the movie because Audrey Hepburn portrayed a bumbling girl with a cockney accent. He always found it ironic that the professor continued to mistreat Eliza, even though it was obvious that she had the potential to be beautiful girl. In many contemporary interpretations, Eliza Doolittle was portrayed as a feisty girl who did not stand for the professor's intolerance.

As Blair continued to watch the numerous screens, mesmerized by a story she had seen countless times, Chuck continued to ponder Harold's note. Perhaps, his lesson was to realize that Blair identified herself with the unworthy flower girl more so than the refined British socialites. In Chuck's prior treatment of Blair, he had reinforced that she wasn't good enough for someone like him. The fact that her ex-boyfriend Nate tended to treat her in a similar manner, probably added insult to injury.

No wonder she was outwardly vicious; one of the only men who treated her with respect was her father. Women would probably disregard her in a similar manner, but she had solidified her position as the most powerful girl in the pack, by behaving in such a cutthroat fashion. The girls at Constance, as well as other women in the Upper East Side, had learned that mistreating Blair led either to social or character destruction. On a few occasions, her victims experienced both. Her unspoken motto was respect or be disrespected.

All of her plotting and backstabbing really seemed to be a cry for affection. If she were as well liked as Serena, she would never have to stoop to such lows. Even her mother seemed to value Serena more than she did her own daughter. Chuck could relate to this dynamic, since he and Blair were similar in many ways. Perhaps, if he had received the same positive reinforcement Nate had as a child, his life would be different. Instead, he had grown into a guy who often chose to disappoint his loved ones, rather than receive no attention at all.

Chuck was shaken from his revelry by a knock at the door. "It is probably Una", he said. These were the first words he had said in quite some time.

Before Una could reach them, Blair turned away from the screen to look at him. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distant", she asked.

"I have never been better. That note helped me to realize something I should have thought about much sooner", he thought.

Standing before them, Una asked, "have you two thought of what you would like to order?"

Chuck answered, before could with the words,"Surprise us".

With that, Una turned back towards the door and left them with their thoughts. Blair was curious as to Chuck's statement. She had been so focused on the movie, which she loved,that she had not asked about the content of the note. When Chuck had initially requested her help in the translating his invitation, she had been reluctant to help. To Blair, his invitation to join the society had meant sordid activities, not a night of watching Audrey Hepburn. Perhaps, her preconceived notions regarding the group and its members had been incorrect.

Rather than using his prior tactics of seduction, Chuck wondered what he could do to convince Blair that he truly cared about her. She seemed immune to his flowers or jewelry. On prior occasions, he had promised her a European vacation, but that had fell through. Perhaps, the key to establishing a working relationship with her was to focus on the things she was truly interested in. Besides her love of Audrey Hepburn movies and certain clothing designers, there were certain details about Blair that had remained unspoken between them.

She was an intelligent girl; Chuck was sure that her reading extended beyond the high fashion magazines she was fond of. Otherwise, Blair could not have been in academic competition with Dan Humphrey and Nellie Yuki. As long they had known one another, their relationship had revolved around superficial conversations and plotting. As the nature of their friendship grew more sexual, they were both more focused on where and when their next hook up would be.

For them to work, they needed to move beyond the fact that they were attracted to one another. Chuck realized that they needed to actually get to know one another. He had never been adept at learning what women liked, beyond the bedroom. It was why he never had a steady girlfriend. It was much easier for him to pay women or bribe them, then to actually get to know them.

Perhaps, he needed Harold's help, more than he had initially realized. Harold was one of Blair's favorite people. She would do anything to make her father happy. During his brief affair, last year, Chuck wished that she would gaze upon him with the same adoration that she showed her father, if not more.

After a short period of time, Una arrived with a large serving platter. On the platter, there was an assortment of cheeses, breads, a bottle of vintage cabernet sauvignon, and two red wine glasses. Chuck had not eaten for hours, so he began to attack the snacks, voraciously.

Blair, however, picked up a piece of bread and started to nibble on it. He eyed her with concern, wondering if he should bring up the question that was most obvious.

Grasping for an ice breaker, Chuck started with, "Blair, I have a question for you. I am proposing renovations that should help improve business at The Palace. Do you think we should install a new gym and spa facility?"

Blair considered his question, then answered, "It would definitely attract new residents, if not also bring in more guests. Serena and I would definitely use the facilities, whenever we are in the city".

Chuck was relieved that she had provided the perfect segue for him. "Blair, I think it would be great if you came to the gym, with me. I wanted to start a new routine and it could carry over while I am at college. We could start off by going once a day, if you'd like", he said.

It was one of the few ways he knew for him to express concern for the fact that he hoped her eating disorder had not resurfaced, without mentioning eating or going off to rehab.

After a few moments she said, "I would like that, actually. It will help me get accustomed to the fact that, in a few months, Serena will not be around for everything I do".

Relieved that the conversation was going better than he thought it would, Chuck decided to ask Blair more questions about her plans for the upcoming months. As they picked on the cheese and bread, he continued to learn more facts about her that he previously did not know. In the past, if one had asked him how much he knew about her, he would have answered "everything". However, there was a lot to be discovered about a person, when both you and that person are open to sharing.

The time slowly passed on, before Una returned to collect their plates and the remainders of the appetizer. They were slowly making progress with the bottle of wine, but had not finished it. Blair felt herself growing warmer by each glass, but was not at the point of being tipsy. Between the ambiance and the movie, she grew happier with the idea of being out with Chuck. During their past encounters, they had never actually been on a date.

Even though, this was not officially a date, it certainly felt like one. Serena and the rest of their friends were not around; they were not here because some tragedy brought them together. This was not a society event and their parents or guardians were nowhere in sight. Throughout the night, he had remained a gentleman, without one lewd comment. Onlookers probably thought they were two lovers who had been dating for quite some time. Never one to give compliments freely, Blair decided to tell Chuck how much she enjoyed being with him.

"Chuck, thank you for calling me, tonight. If you hadn't needed help, we wouldn't be enjoying this time together. This has probably been the most enjoyable night I have had, in a long time", she said. When she had started to speak, she noticed that he had started to tense up. Upon finishing her sentence, he visibly exhaled. It was obvious that he had been expected for her to say something insulting.

Chuck wished that could take credit for the way that the night had progressed, but he knew that he had Harold to thank. However, he could not tell her that her father was involved.

So, Chuck thought of the best reply he could come up with. He said, "Skip class with me, tomorrow".

"It wouldn't exactly be skipping class for you, would it? I have been meaning to ask how you have been avoiding the halls of St. Jude", she said, while not answering his request.

"After my marijuana incident with Dean Queller, Lily realized that I was not in any shape to be in school. It has been a huge help, having her as my guardian. She actually cares,"he said, sadly.

"Does that mean your graduation will be delayed? I asked Serena, but she has grown tired to telling details about you", Blair said.

Chuck knew they were about to embark on a conversation about Yale. However, he did not know whether or not it was the best time to tell Blair about his conversation with the Dean of Admissions. On the other hand, if he kept his actions from her and she found out, he would have hell to pay. In keeping with his decision to rehabilitate his life, he decided to tell her the truth.

Chuck hesitated then said, "I will be graduating with you, in the spring. However, there is something I need to tell you. It concerns Yale. I wasn't going to tell you at first, but things are going well, right now".

In the back of her mind, she knew there was something suspicious about the fact that Chuck knew he was accepted to Yale. She knew that Dan and Serena were initially accepted. However, Serena declined her early acceptance. Was Chuck Bass the reason she was wait listed? She had worked so hard, over the years. This was how she received repayment, for that work? With restraint, she said, "Are you the reason why Yale wait listed me?"

Chuck shook his head vehemently, knowing that if she thought he was the obstacle holding her back, things between them may never improve. "No, Blair, I am not the reason why you were wait listed. I am, however, the reason why you should arrive home to find your letter of acceptance on you bureau".

Blair didn't know whether to be furious or elated. "I have dedicated enough of my time to working on improving my transcript to know that I do not need your help to get into Yale. Chuck Bass, what did you do?", she asked.

Bracing himself for her backlash he stated, "I did what you would have done for me. I pulled a few strings, made a few phone calls. I was sick of sitting at home, hearing from gossip girl, about the way in which that bitch of a teacher was destroying everything you had ever worked for". Chuck deliberately left out the fact that he had made their acceptance a package deal, one that proved to be attractive to the admissions board.

"You helped me, for no reason at all? Your motivation was the fact that you were tired of hearing about all the crap that was happening to me?", she questioned.

Chuck slowly nodded, waiting for the inevitable onslaught of nasty words that was about to come. Those words, however, did not come. Blair quickly leaned over and started to kiss him. What was intended to be a quick peck on the lips, slowly evolved into a lengthy kiss. As their lips continued to move and their tongues made a gentle foray into the other's mouth, Chuck realized how much he had missed this. The feelings he was experiencing could only be explained by one word, love.


	5. Chapter 5

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones

Summary: Chuck Bass discovers that he is an heir to membership in a secret society. Chuck learns that things are not all they seem within the group. As he becomes more involved, he realizes that he needs the help of his friends or he will not be able to fulfill his legacy. With Blair helping him, will Chuck emerge with his heart intact? (Chuck/Blair, Serena/Nate)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sticks and Stones/Skulls and Bones: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I am just a dreamer, who wishes that Chair would happily get together.

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! I must confess that I have a great fondness for Brooklyn; some of my happiest memories have been made there. In answer to your questions, there really is an establishment in Brooklyn called Monkeytown. Also, if you were wondering, Serena and Nate are about to start making an appearance. Sorry, those of you who are Dan/Serena shippers.

If you like this storyline or even if you don't, send me a review.

After a minute, they parted. They both looked embarrassed, each with downcast eyes. Not wanting them to over analyze their kiss, Blair said, "We aren't studying anything in class, tomorrow, that I can't miss. In fact, I think I will have a much more enjoyable time with you, than in Miss Carr's class".

Blair's reaction to his news about Yale had been much different than what Chuck had expected. He didn't think she would be happy to hear that he had been silently pulling strings in the background. Honestly, he felt comforted to discover that he could make a positive difference, in her life. Besides, the reward was much nicer than when he was plotting against her.

As Blair and Chuck continued to contemplate what had happened, Una brought out the main course of their meal. "Here is your dinner, coq au vin prepared with a special red wine reduction. Enjoy", Una said. The food and wine had been delicious, thus far. The coq au vin was not on the menu they were originally presented with, but it stood up to some of the best.

Chuck made a mental note to come back, whenever he was in Brooklyn.

After finishing the main course, they decided to decline dessert. Una informed them that their bill for the night had already been paid. The movie had finished and being a weeknight, they would face negative consequences for arriving home late. Chuck was not accustomed to curfews and although Lily did not strictly enforce one, he didn't want to push it. Besides, Blair's mother had never been a fan of his. If he brought her home too late on a school night, he would have Eleanor and Dorota to deal with.

Chuck called Rodolpho, to prepare for him to bring the car back. It had been a very long day. Once inside the car, Blair rested the length of her body against Chuck. It was nice to see that she seemed to trust him, once again. He had violated that trust and her innocence way too many times.

The drive back uptown didn't take as long as it seemed to have taken earlier in the evening. When Chuck had proposed that they get together the next day, he hadn't really considered what they would be doing. Tonight had been so perfect that he didn't want to tarnish it. The fact that they had advanced to a point in their friendship that had previously seemed unattainable, was stunning. In earlier times, he would have proposed a trip to the jeweler; now, he knew that he needed to come up with more creative activities, if he wanted to truly impress Blair.

Upon arriving at Blair's residence, Chuck gave her a relatively chaste kiss. He didn't want to risk things by having them have sex in the back of his limo, again. Previously, he had been obsessed with the idea of them having a sexual relationship. Now, he wondered at the possibility of being able to maintain something that was deeper.

After their goodnight kiss, Blair exited the limo, awash in excitement. Tonight, had been magical. She never thought she would be able to describe time spent with Chuck, in those terms. Once she arrived at her room, Blair began to pace, nervously straightening the books on her shelf. She knew that she was way too wired to go to sleep; she had to talk to Serena. It may have been one in the morning, but she would talk to her best friend. After the third ring, Serena picked up.

Serena looked at the caller identification on her cell phone; it was Blair. What could Blair possibly want at one in the morning? Serena answered with, "Hey, B. What's wrong? It's like one o'clock in the morning, in case you haven't noticed?"

Blair didn't take offense to Serena's clipped response; she knew it was late, but she couldn't wait until the morning to share her good news. "You would never believe how great my night was, after I left you at the museum", Blair said.

Serena braced herself for what was probably going to be another one of Blair's stories where Chuck came on to her and she spurned his advances.

Blair said enthusiastically, "Chuck and I went out to dinner at this place in Brooklyn and watched _My Fair Lady. _I had the best time I have had in ages!"

"Was this the same Chuck that I know, Blair? He barely steps foot out of Manhattan, let alone visits Brooklyn?", Serena questioned, sarcastically.

"This would be the Chuck who is your stepbrother, Serena. Believe it or not, we actually had a great time together", she said.

Serena was elated to her that her friend had actually enjoyed the time she had spent with Chuck Bass. When Blair had initially told her that she needed to meet him, Serena was worried. Things with them never seemed to begin or end well. "Once again, I am happy to hear that things worked out well. Please tell me the rest of your story, tomorrow", Serena said. With that, she hung up the phone and returned her head to her pillow.

Only slightly offended, Blair placed her phone on her nightstand. She could never get used to the way Serena treated her. In most circles, Blair was the omnipotent ruler. However, when Serena was placed into the mix, it became an all holds barred power struggle. During such times, Blair compared herself to Eva Peron. When things were going well, your subjects loved you. At the first sign of trouble, they jumped ship to greener pastures. Essentially, Serena van der Woodsen was one of the few girls on the Upper East Side that caused Blair to experience an inferiority complex.

If she and Chuck were able to make things work, there would be no end to what they would be able to accomplish. Last year, she had seen how the other Constance and St. Jude's students reacted to the news that they were an item. Unfortunately, their relationship had been short lived. Blair had known that if she had requested Chuck's help, the whole Rachel Carr situation would never had evolved into what it had.

For whatever reason, Dean Queller was afraid of Chuck. Knowing him, he had his private investigator find some incriminating evidence against her. If she was going to rid herself of Miss Rachel Carr, she would need to enlist the help of someone with Chuck's expertise. As much as she hated to admit it, she and Serena did not have the skills to bring down such an unworthy opponent.

Blair was willing to forgive Chuck for interfering with her Yale application, because she knew she would need his help as far as her English teacher was concerned. If they were able to reunite over this cause, there would be a chance for their friendship to evolve into something more significant. Blair closed her eyes and started to drift into the most sound sleep she had experienced, since Miss Carr had stepped foot on Constance's campus.

Back in his suite, Chuck felt more fulfilled than he had in a year. His impromptu dinner date had gone so well. However, it was obvious that Howard had planned out the night, down to the most minute details. If Chuck were going to stand a chance in winning Blair over, he was going to need more advice. Ordinarily, he would never enlist the help of their friends. Both Serena and Nate, were not the most reliable friends, in terms of advice. Besides, Nate was Blair's ex-boyfriend and Serena was her on-again, off-again friend. Dan Humphrey had also proven useless when it came to relationship advice.

The more he considered things, however, Chuck felt as if he could trust Serena. She wasn't the one who had screwed up when Blair had turned to her for advice regarding him, it was Dan. Perhaps, she was be sympathetic to their cause. Besides, with Blair sufficiently out of the Nate picture, Serena would have him all to herself. Chuck knew that was secretly what Serena wanted. Granted, Nate was dating someone else, but that really didn't matter. According to Nate, all girls paled in comparison to Serena van der Woodsen.

Chuck knew it was late, but visiting Serena was as simple as walking down the hallway. It was one of the advantages of moving back in with Lily and her family. Generally, Chuck only went over for the occasional dinner or Sunday brunch. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. He wanted to know if Blair had called Serena with details about their night. He also needed to know if she had any suggestions for what they should do, the next day.

As he padded down the hall, clad in silk pajamas, Chuck marveled at how ridiculous he would have appeared to an onlooker. Here was Chuck Bass, self proclaimed playboy, seeking the assistance of his love interest's best friend. Once he would have found his actions pathetic, but under these circumstances, he was sure that no one would have blamed him. He had already screwed up with Blair, more times than he wanted to recall.

Chuck was fortunate enough, that the suite door had not been locked. It would have been little deterrence, since he owned a key to all of the suites in the building. Technically, he was now the owner of the entire building. Chuck knocked on Serena's door, hoping that she wouldn't slam it in his face.

"Chuck, what do you want?", Serena said, obviously annoyed at being awakened for the second time. She was surprised that he had come to visit her at such a late hour. Perhaps, Chuck Bass was changing for the better. He appeared to be completely sober and wasn't flanked by girls wearing the barest of lingerie.

Swallowing, Chuck began, "Serena, you know how hard this is, so I will cut to the chase. You and Blair have been friends since you could talk. Did she tell you how things went tonight? Did she say anything about me?"

Surprised by his litany of questions, Serena stopped him by placing her hand on his chest. "Yes, Blair did call me. She only had good things to say about you and what you guys did", she said.

"Thank, God", Chuck responded. "I was worried that she would go home and rethink the fact that she had kissed me. Maybe she wouldn't want to hang out, tomorrow, like we had initially planned".

Serena realized that she had stopped Blair before she could spill all of the beans. "Wait a minute, you two kissed? You set up another date for tomorrow? All I have to say, Chuck, is don't screw up",she said.

He responded with, "I know, I know. That is why I am here, right now. I wanted to know your opinion and I didn't want to screw up".

Having never thought she would hear those two phrases put together in a sentence, by Chuck Bass, Serena invited him in. "Come on, sit down. I don't need that much sleep. Besides, who knows when I will hear you utter the phrase, 'I wanted to know your opinion', again", she said. Serena knew this was going to be the start of a long night. She poured a glass of brandy for each of them, then sat back to listen to Chuck Bass ramble on about how much he cared about her friend. Serena thought to herself, "I must still be dreaming, because Chuck Bass is in my room, declaring his undying love for Blair Waldorf".


End file.
